


[Podfic] Podfication 2017 Live Performances

by Annapods, bessyboo, blackglass, cantarina, forzandopod, marianas, miss_marina95, Opalsong, paraka, reena_jenkins, RevolutionaryJo, Shmaylor, sophinisba, vassalady



Series: Podfication Live Performances [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfication 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: A collection of stories read at the Live Performances event at Podfication 2017. Rainstorms, passing police cars, and all!





	[Podfic] Podfication 2017 Live Performances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reputation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261154) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 
  * Inspired by [Finn/Rey/Poe tumblr not!fic aka the married by food AU aka the space potato AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347700) by suzukiblu. 
  * Inspired by [You Can Hear It In the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774723) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 
  * Inspired by [what hoodies are made of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059233) by [pissedofsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/pseuds/pissedofsandwich). 
  * Inspired by [The L Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45732) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 
  * Inspired by [the magic is change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755198) by [jottingprosaist (jane_potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/pseuds/jottingprosaist). 
  * Inspired by [Close to Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347703) by iesika. 
  * Inspired by [any thoughts on elf sexuality? [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604490) by [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas). 
  * Inspired by [Paper Jam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692876) by [Beckingham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckingham/pseuds/Beckingham), [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 
  * Inspired by [How the Younglings Sticked It to Palpatine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347709) by various tumblr users. 



> Many thanks to all who attended and contributed! 
> 
> You can find out more about the convention at [our Dreamwidth comm](http://podfication.dreamwidth.org).

  


  
Cover by bessyboo and revolutionaryjo

Edited and compiled by revolutionaryjo 

**Length:** 1:52:42

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/Podfication/Live+Performances/Podfication+2017+Live+Performances.mp3)

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (51.7 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/60s8w755ttv7z5l/Podfication_2017_Live_Performances.mp3/file)  
[M4B (52.4 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ndd7fjox9elzft4/Podfication_2017_Live_Performances.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (51.7 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/Podfication/Live+Performances/Podfication+2017+Live+Performances.mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (52.4 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/Podfication/Live+Performances/Podfication+2017+Live+Performances.m4b)

* * *

**Readers and Works In Order of Appearance**

 **Reputation**  
Read By: miss_marina95, paraka  
Written By: copperbadge  
Text URL: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2261154>  
Fandom(s): Avengers (616)  
Pairing or Gen: Steve/Tony  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Steve thinks Iron Man is trading sexual favors to Tony Stark for perks for the Avengers, and he's determined to protect his teammate.

 

 **Finn/Rey/Poe tumblr not!fic aka the married by food AU aka the space potato AU**  
Read By: shmaylor  
Written By: suzukiblu  
Text URLs: <http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/142745731502/on-jakku-giving-people-food-freely-ie-as-a-gift> & <http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/143654593027/you-you-beautiful-human-that-fic-thing-about-the>  
Fandom(s): Star Wars (The Force Awakens)  
Pairing or Gen: Finn/Rey/Poe  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: on jakku giving people food freely (i.e. as a gift with no expectation of return) and saying its a gift is how they propose marriage. Giving different food back is how you accept. Rey in the resistance is SO CONFUSED. Why are you all into polygamy resistance people. Everyone is proposing to me. Im flattered general but really jfc where did this come from. I don't even know you random mechanic #6! Oh.... poe/finn... thank you for the apple. Would you like a space potato?

 

 **You Can Hear It In the Silence**  
Read By: blackglass  
Written By: waldorph  
Text URL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774723>  
Fandom(s): MCU, Brooklyn Nine Nine  
Pairing or Gen: Mostly gen, background Sam Wilson/Rosa Diaz  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: When CAPTAIN AMERICA walks into the precinct, Jake staples his finger and doesn't realize it for like, six hours. He can only be happy that Scully and Hitchcock leave every day they can at 4:48pm so that they couldn't bring shame upon the family. 

 

 **what hoodies are made of**  
Read By: Opalsong  
Written By: pissedofsandwich  
Text URL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059233>  
Fandom(s): Yuri on Ice  
Pairing or Gen: Yuri/Otabek  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Let it be known that Yuri Plisetsky is killed by his first friend, and possibly, if given more time—and if he could just admit it deep down in his heart that yes, he has a crush on Otabek the size of St. Petersburg—his first boyfriend, during the exhibition gala of Trophee de France. Oh, what's the murder weapon, you ask? The goddamn hoodie. Or: Otabek dresses sexy for his EX Gala and Yuri loses his shit.

 

 **The L Word**  
Read  & Written By: sophinisba  
Text URL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/45732>  
Fandom(s): Harry Potter  
Pairing or Gen: Gen  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Lots of words begin with the letter "L" and Luna's name is easily alliterated.

 

 **The magic is change**  
Read By: Annapods  
Written By: jottingprosaist  
Text URL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755198>  
Fandom(s): Fairy Tales  
Pairing or Gen: Gen, cursed girl/woodswoman  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Then the witch. The woman uncontrolled, the woman powerful, the woman terrible. She comes and she brings fear and magic. The magic is change. "I curse you, girl," she says. "When you receive true love's first kiss, you will become a monster. You will be huge and terrible, a threat to all. You will have terror in your face and death in your hands."

 

 **Close to Home (Excerpt from Chapter 6)**  
Read By: reena_jenkins, bessyboo, forzandopod,  & vassalady  
Written By: iesika  
Text URL: <http://iesika.livejournal.com/74331.html>  
Fandom(s): DCU  
Pairing or Gen: Gen  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Warnings: Discussion of homophobia, brief mention of hate crimes  
Summary: This is an excerpt from Chapter 6 of Close to Home, a DCU fic about Superboy investigating the murder of a boy at his high school, that takes place in the Teen Titans Tower.

 

 **Any Thoughts On Elf Sexuality**  
Read By: marianas  
Written By: ozymandias271  
URL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604490>  
Fandom(s): Lord of the Rings  
Pairing or Gen: Legolas/Gimli  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Any thoughts on elf sexuality? Only ALL OF THEM

 

 **How the Younglings Sticked It to Palpatine**  
Read By: forzandopod  
Written By: tumblr  
Text URL: <https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gAbyh6OBo1CUIOwvi-f6fKdlMNk4TSQ0CcXukhOs4Zc/edit?usp=sharing>  
Fandom(s): Star Wars Prequels  
Pairing or Gen: Background Anakin/Padme  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Centuries from now, historians will tell people about the events that led up to the End of the Clone Wars and everyone will say: What?! Really?? Did you just make that up? (Or how the younglings of the Third Floor of the Jedi Temple succeeded from the Republic to form the new state of Crechestan)

 

 **Paper Jam**  
Read By: cantarina  
Written By: Beckingham, litra  
Text URL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692876>  
Fandom(s): Star Wars: The Force Awakens  
Pairing or Gen: Finn/Poe Dameron  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: "Someone keeps printing out cute cat pictures/messages on my wireless printer and I'm determined to find out whom" AU


End file.
